


Christmas Street

by MudkipBrony



Series: Persona Portfolio [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Christmas, Contest Entry, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipBrony/pseuds/MudkipBrony
Summary: "I think I cracked my ass...""Again?""Why 'again' Senpai?""Please don't tell her about Kaneshiro's palace...""Um, guys?""What the hell?"The Phantom Thieves looked out and were faced with an abyss of darkness.
Series: Persona Portfolio [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089860
Kudos: 2





	Christmas Street

"I think I cracked my ass..."

"Again?"

"Why 'again' Senpai?"

"Please don't tell her about Kaneshiro's palace..."

"Um, guys?"

"What the hell?"

The Phantom Thieves looked out and were faced with an abyss of darkness. Just an endless stretch of black as far as the eye can see.

"I don't like this..."

"Guys."

Ren wasn't sure how he got here, at this point he wouldn't be surprised if it were all a dream that his friends were also having. This wouldn't even be the first time that happened. But this time seemed different, and Ren couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was because Morgana was still a cat-

_Morgana is still a cat?_

A few feet away Morgana yowled in pain like the rest of them. (He assumed that's where Morgana was, everything was so dark that Ren couldn't even see his own hands.) But why was he still a cat if this was a dream? Was this a dream at all then or reality? Or maybe, this may be a stretch but maybe, this was a normal dream Ren was having.

"Guys!"

"There is no need to shout Futaba."

"Guys it's a star!"

"I mean we don't see those a lot sure, but 's nothing special."

"Oh my god. Look up!"

What was she- "Holy shit."

Off in the distance there was a flash of color. Then darkness. Then a flash again. It looked like multiple tiny colored lights in one clump in the sky before the darkness consumed it once more. What the hell was it? And why was it blinking?

"I told you aliens were real Inari!"

"There is no proof as to those lights being aliens."

_Maybe I should do a headcount. Make sure everyone is here, well there was I'm here and there's Morgana. Futaba and Yusuke were just arguing over there. Maybe I could use my phone as a flashlight-_

"S-sorry Senpai!"

_There's Sumire._

"Someone turn on a damn light switch! Those lights are hurtin' my eyes!"

_Ryuji._

"Enough you, do something productive and help us look for a light source!"

"I wouldn't phrase it that harshly but yes, Ryuji you should help instead of complaining."

"Yeah, and if the lights are bothering you that much just don't look at them!"

_Akechi, Makoto, Ann... where's Haru?_

"I think I found something!"

Ren was blinded by the sudden burst of light. REAL light. It came like a wave and he was drowning in its brightness. "Turn it off," Morgana groaned.

As Rens eyes adjusted to the light he could finally see the world around him, his friends all sprawled out on the ground. But the ground, was it ground? It didn't feel like dirt or concret, and it was white. Not like snow but more like it was painted.

"Is that a gazebo?"

He turned and, oh wow it was a gazebo. A pretty thing painted white with golden accents, lanterns with a warm electric glow on each of the pillars. A green roof pointed up as if it were a pyramid. Garlands hanging between the pillars hanging in their little loops. And bushes near the steps of the gazebo, trimmed to look like little pine trees and decorated with little twinkling lights.

"It's so pretty!"

"Those accents are atrocious."

"Shut up Inari."

Ren stood up and said, "Everyone, let's just-"

But Ryuji interrupted him, "There's like a whole street!"

The thieves looked to their left and then to their right. Buildings, old fashioned looking buildings, shone bright against the darkness.

Before anyone could start asking questions aloud Ren stepped in. "Alright, we're splitting up. Half of us go to the left, the other half to the right. Meet back at the gazebo if you find a way out of here."

The thieves looked amongst themselves and all agreed. But the moment Ren took a step to the right everyone gathered around him. Well, except Akechi who was leaning towards the left.

"Futaba, Yusuke, Makoto and Morgana will go with me. The rest of you guys go to the right," Ren explained.

Akechi rolled his eyes. "Why am I stuck with the idiot squad?"

Ryuji snapped his attention to Akechi. "What was that?"

"Ryuji!"

* * *

The first building they came across was a post office. A slim three-story building with a mailbox out front and two doors on the far left and right of the building.

"An interesting shape," Yusuke wondered aloud, making a box shape with his hands.

"You think someone lives here?" Morgana asked

"That would explain the two doors," Makoto reasoned.

Futaba looked up at all of them confused. "What are we supposed to find in a post office?"

Shifting around in his bag Morgana perched himself on Rens shoulder. "Mail, obviously."

"I know that kitty, but how are-"

The five, well now four, of them looked at the entrance to the post office where Makoto opened the front door to the right and went inside. Morgana went back inside Rens bag as the others rushed in behind her and were greeted with a, "Good evening, how may I be of assistance?"

It was an incredibly small space for a post office. The door couldn't even open all the way for it smacked against the counter, and the wall on the far left was a wall of small lockers. The clerk just stood there behind the counter waiting to be of assistance.

Makoto walked, more like stepped, up to the counter. "Excuse me, where are we?"

"Christmas Street."

"Christmas Street?"

The clerk nodded. "Yes."

"What city or _town_ is this?"

The clerk chuckled. "There is no town, just Christmas Street."

The four teens looked amongst themselves. "That isn't possible," Yusuke spoke up, "there can be no street without a town."

"If you don't have any business here, then please leave. This is my busiest time of year," the clerk explained, "oh, and happy holidays!"

_Happy holidays? But it's late January._

As they exited the tiny post office Morgana emerged from the bag. "Isn't it January?"

"Yes that is quite- Futaba!"

_Oh shit Futaba's gone. No. Wait. There she is._

A few feet away Futaba was staring up at the next building. As the group approached, she turned to them with a smile on her face. "This is like one of those taverns in RPGs!"

Yusuke looked up at the sign. "Well, the sign says 'Tavern' Futaba."

"Oh my god Inari..."

Ren went up to the side of the building and touched it. "Are these real logs?"

The building looked like it was made from tree logs like in old 'New World' homes. The windows, like the post office, gave a warm glow in its many windows. And garlands hung above every window. Futaba looked up at her friends. "We should look inside!"

"No, let's move on," Makoto told her kouhai.

The tiny girl grumbled but complied and they moved on to the next building. This building was the most ominous of all that they've seen so far, for instead of the familiar warm glow of the Post Office and Tavern, this building emitted red lights from the windows. Above the door the sign said 'Lawyer'. To which Ren and Morgana tried to stifle their laughter. "Who knew lawyers offices were demonic," Futaba joked.

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that," Makoto groaned.

The final building on this side of the street was dark and cold. A white bricked church, with stained glass windows and locked doors. Ren stared at the church, puzzled. Morgana took the question right out of his mouth, "Aren't churches open at night?"

"Are they?" Futaba asked.

"The one in Kanda is," Ren said.

Without warning Futaba went up to the door and tried opening it. "What are you doing?" Makoto demanded.

"Maybe the way out is in the church."

"Why would it be in a closed church?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know, maybe we have to find a ghost? Oh yeah! Let's go find some ghosts!"

"No! No ghosts!"

"Yes ghosts!" Futaba turned to Ren. "Come on, I know you want to."

"Let's go back." Was his answer.

"Boo you're no fun."

"That is quite the drop."

They all turned behind them to see Yusuke standing near the edge of the light and the darkness. "Wait we're up high?" Futaba asked.

"If so, then be careful Yusuke. We don't know how far up we are," Makoto warned

Ren stepped up next to Yusuke. "Well, we can answer that no problem." He pulled out a hundred yen from his pocket and flicked it into the darkness. The five of them watched the coin fall out of sight. No one was sure if they heard anything until the faintest clink could be heard far below them.

"We should get away from the edge," Ren purposed.

"Agreed."

* * *

When they returned to the gazebo the rest of the thieves were hanging out on the steps. "Did you find anything?" Ren asked them.

They shook their heads. "We did find a restaurant!" Ann piped up.

"And a bank, and a pet store!" Sumire added.

"As well as an Inn." Akechi finished.

"What was on you guys' side?" Ryuji asked.

"A Post Office, a Tavern, a Lawyer, and a Church," Yusuke listed, "and we determined that we are very high up in the air."

"And this place is called 'Christmas Street'," Futaba tacked on.

Akechi looked at Ren. "That's all?"

The leader nodded. "That's all."

Everyone was in silence once more. Was this really all there was? A bunch of buildings on a single street, in the air, with flashing lights in the dark sky? This made no sense at all. Until Makoto broke the silence, "There's no point in standing here. Let's get something to eat, see if that Inn has any available rooms, and we'll continue our search in the morning."

* * *

_What happened last night?_

Ren awoke to Morgana sleeping on his chest as usual. He was in Lablanc. Was it all just a dream?

_We were in a town? No, a street. And we split up until we all went to dinner and... we checked in at an Inn and we had a pillow fight? I think? God that must've been a dream._

_**Bzzt.** _

Pulling his phone from his pocket Ren was greeted with a message from Ryuji.

_Ryuji: Dude, what the hell was that place?_

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a 'challenge' on Persona 5 Amino, which I'll admit I've been putting off, so sorry if it's rushed. 100% of the building descriptions are based on the very real porcelain houses my family puts up every year for the holidays. Every building described has an actual miniature version which I used for reference, in the exact order as described.  
> Fun (?) Fact, I used to play near those houses as kid. I would bring all my lego minifigures and have them walk up and down the mantle (aka: Christmas Street), pretending to do Christmas-y things. Guess I never grew out of that habit, huh?


End file.
